1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive arrangement for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 296 11 867 U1 discloses a chassis for a utility vehicle with a portal axle and a wheel rotatably mounted at each of the two ends of the portal axle. Each wheel is driven by an electric traction motor installed in the portal axle. This portal axle is a rigid axle that is relatively heavy and provides only a low level of comfort.
The object of the invention is to improve the generic portal axle and to increase the level of comfort.